


I Want to Ask You Something

by Tokyo_Oranges



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Oranges/pseuds/Tokyo_Oranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven needs to ask Connie a very important question.</p><p>A short little piece of cheesy, self indulgent Connverse fluff.</p><p>Takes place roughly ten years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Ask You Something

The sun was slowly sinking beneath the ocean as Steven and Connie strolled leisurely down the beach towards the temple. Steven glanced down at his girlfriend, heart pounding in his throat. There was something very important he needed to ask her. He ran a thumb over the little black box in his pocket, hoping his courage wouldn't falter.

"What?" Connie said, returning his gaze. "I don't have anything stuck in my teeth, do I?"

Steven chuckled, "No, I'm just wondering how I got lucky enough to find someone like you."

"Oh stop it, that's pretty cheesy, even for you." Connie snorted. "But if you must know, if a girl gets trapped at the bottom of the ocean in a magic bubble with someone, she's bound to fall in love with that person."

Steven grinned. "A-anyway, Connie there- Uh, there's something-"

"Something important you want to ask me?" She said with a wry smile. "It's about time."

"What!" Steven cried, "How'd you know? I had this whole thing planned out and everything! Amethyst blabbed didn't she?" He said, his head drooping slightly.

"No," Connie said, reaching up and tucking an unruly curl behind his ear. "You've been fidgety all night, I figured something was up. I haven't seen you this nervous since our first date."

"Was I really that obvious?" He sighed, taking her hand in his.

She smiled and laced her fingers with his, stroking the top of his thumb with her own. "I was almost expecting you to pop the question right there in the restaurant.You've never exactly been one for subtlety. But that's one of the things I love about you. Most of the time."

"What do you mean, most of the time?" Steven said with a pout.  
"Well," Connie said thoughtfully. Before she could finish, steven picked her up and twirled them around.

"Hey! Steven!" She laughed, "Let me go." She said, without really trying to break free.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to meet his.

"Or perhaps we could stay like this for a little longer." She mused.

Steven grinned and dipped Connie, whose squeak of surprise was quickly muffled as he kissed her again, deeply and more passionate than before. after several moments, they broke apart and Steven set her down on the beach.

"S-so, as I was saying, Connie," He said, getting down on one knee and pulling out the small black box from his pocket.

"I've loved you pretty much since the day I met you, and we've been through so much together since then. From robot shooty things, to fusion to alien invasions, and for whatever the future holds," He took a deep breath gazing up at her, starry eyed, "Will you marry me and be a part of my universe for the rest of our lives?" He opened the box, revealing a silver ring studded with small, pale pink stones.

"Of course." Connie replied, smiling at him.

Steven got to his feet and slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her softly. "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." She replied taking his hand in hers once again.

"So, should we tell the gems?" Steven said after a moment.

"Later. I was thinking we could take a little time to celebrate privately first." Connie said with a wink.

"I think I can get behind that idea." Steven replied as the two of them took off for a more secluded part of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I haven't actually written anything fluffy in quite some time, hopefully I'm not too rusty. ^^' Already got a sequel full of Universe-Maheswaran wedding planning shenanigans brewing in the back of my mind if anyone'd be interested in that.  
> Anyway let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated! ;D


End file.
